


Puppet Master

by cuikune



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuikune/pseuds/cuikune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/issenterprise/56034.html">ISS Enterprise Kink Meme 2.0</a> prompt: <em><span>Mirror!Chapel doesn't have a thing for Spock like some may assume. No, she's trying to draw out Mirror!Uhura's jealous side from behind that cool mask because she's the one Chapel wants. Even if there may be some punishment involved.</span></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet Master

Christine wasn't sure who she was expecting to find in her room when she woke from a light sleep with a hand on her dagger, but it defiantly wasn't Captain Kirk sitting on the edge of her bed. He's smiling, and there isn't a weapon visible so she's going to assume he's not here to kill her.  
  
"You're lucky I'm a smart man Nurse Chapel. Most Captains would just kill you for trying to ruin the dynamic of their bridge crew."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
He waves a hand in the vague direction the the bridge, smirk still in place. "You know what I'm talking about Chrissy. The whole fake pursuit of my First Officer. Nice job there by the way, when I left the bridge Uhura was making plans to kill you. Hope you have some hypos ready to knock her out when she shows up in a few hours."  
  
Christine raises herself onto her elbows, moving her hand away from her dagger in the process. It's not like she can see herself getting the better of him anyway, with the way hes dealt with the last few assassination attempts. Ensign Roberts had taken hours to die despite the severity of the wounds the Captain had given him. Weighing her options, she opts for bluntness, reasoning that if the Captain really wanted her dead, there wasn't anything she could do about it at this point, her hypos missing from under her pillow. She'd really like to know how he managed that.  
  
"Why are you here sir? I can't really see you coming to warn me."  
  
"Well, about that. I'm here to offer you a deal."  
  
"A deal?"  
  
His smirk widens. "See, its like this. My First Officer is mine. I'm not too big on sharing. Seems we can help each other. I deliver Uhura to you, and you work you magic on her. I don't want to have to kill her, shes great at her job. And with her out of the way, I can make my move on Spock."  
  
Plus, Christine adds in her head, Spock is a right bastard when it comes to people messing with his things, and if you kill his girlfriend it makes seducing him that much harder. She considers. This is less an offer and more of a favor, which she'll then owe the Captain. She's willing to live with that, as long as she gets her pet out of the deal. She nods.  
  
"Good! I'm glad we could work this out." He slides to his feet, all barely contained energy and a feral grin on his face. "Uhura's shift ends in 3 hours. I'll bring her to you then." And with that, he left the room, leaving Chapel to prepare.  
  
It takes her the better part of two hours to get everything ready. Hypos, one filled with a compound that is the approximation of synthetic lust and a second that puts a person in a suggestible state of mind, a set of restraints that a Klingon would have trouble getting out of, and a set of ornamental daggers that her mother had given to her on her sixteenth birthday. She spends the rest of the time she has left priming the paperwork that she's going to have Uhura sign after she's done, which will give her every right imaginable over the other woman. She recalls the first time she had seen Nyota Uhura, all chocolate skin and dark expressive eyes. She'd been landed in the infirmary with a broken arm, which was impressive considering the thing she'd been fighting with had been about 7 feet tall and possessed six arms. According to a member of the Security Team called in to clean up, they'd had to scrape the remains of the alien off the walls. There had been pictures. She suppresses a shiver at the memory of the carnage the other woman had wrought. She's almost too lost in her memories to take notice of the time, but the chime of the door breaks into her remembrance.  
  
"Enter." she calls, noting the time and guessing, correctly, that its Kirk.  
  
She's slung over his shoulder, unconscious, unmarked. He's got that feral grin on his face again, and she takes a second to wonder if he ever lost it. Walking over to where she has the restraints set up next to the bed, he dumps her down on top of it.  
  
"You need any helping getting her into those?" he asks, indicating the restraints.  
  
She shakes her head, already maneuvering the dark skinned woman into position. He hums, watching, then nods and turns to go. Half way to the door, he turns back toward her.  
  
"I've taken the two of you off shift for tomorrow. Take your time." and with that, he leaves again.  
  
Smiling to herself, Christine finishes securing Uhura into the restraints. Since there is no evidence of a hypo being used, she surmises that Uhura should come around in a few minutes. She debates cutting the uniform off the other woman now, or waiting until she is conscious. She's saved from making the decision by the flutter of the bound woman's eyelids. She lifts her hand from one of her daggers and hovers it over the hypos as Uhura takes in her surroundings with confused eyes. When they alight on Christine, her expression turns murderous.  
  
"You!" she snarls, struggling in her restraints. Chapel watches with interest as she twists, trying to free herself. Waiting until Uhura's struggles have tapered off, she then picks up one of the hypos and makes her way to the other woman's side. Smiling, she runs her fingers down the side of Uhura's face, slapping her when she tries to bite. Tapping her finger against Uhura's cheek, she tsks.  
  
"Now now pet, you shouldn't be like that. Captain doesn't want me to kill you, but as long as you can preform your duties, I doubt he'll care what shape you're in."  
  
Uhura stills. Chapel watches with interest as her face goes through a series of revelations and emotions, sees the  _Kirk is in on-knocked me out-Spock will-Kirk wants Spock-but Chapel isn't- **oh god**_  spiraling down into something akin to panic as she fits together the puzzle that is Christine's rise to the rank of Head Nurse. Christine is very very good at what she does, and what she does gives her access to files on the weaknesses of her enemies. As long as she doesn't piss off McCoy, she's got free rein. And Uhura is realizing that with Chapel having the Captain's endorsement, there is no way she's getting away. There will be no rescue from her boyfriend, (or was it consort? Chapel makes a mental note to ask Nyota in a few days) as the Captain doesn't take kindly to attempts to upset his power base, or other people setting one up against him. His backhand way of punishing her gives him the opportunity to get what he wants without having to replace any of his bridge crew.  
  
Christine smiles, presses the first hypo to Nyota's neck, and depresses it.


End file.
